De um outro lado deste mesmo mundo
by Shinobu Yami
Summary: Se Dean e Sam tem de morrer para ir ao paraíso, como e quem o faria? Baseada nos primeiros spoilers de "Dark side of the moon". / Deathfic /one-shot/


Essa fic é velha e já passou do prazo de validade, escrevi antes do Kripke me desmentir, mas resolvi postar aqui mesmo assim, já que algumas pessoas gostaram dela no outro site, então...Vamos ao que interessa!

A escrevi inspirada nos spoilers do fim da quinta temporada, os primeiros sobre o "Dark side of the moon", obviamente muito antes desta terminar. A pergunta que não calava em mim, era quem iria assassinar Sam e Dean para que pudessem dar um rolê pelo paraíso? Eu amaria se fosse alguém que se importasse com um e amasse o outro... E claro, por um bom motivo também...

Se fosse assim seria bem romântico, sei lá...Gosto dela porque ficou kawaii (fofa) e acho que consegui fugir de ser piegas demais... Mas também acho que não sou muito boa da cabeça...XD!

_**"De um outro lado deste mesmo mundo"**_

Dean abriu os olhos devagar, conhecia aquela presença e ela não lhe permitia sentir a mínima insegurança que fosse. Mesmo que estivesse perto demais, mesmo que não respeitasse seu "espaço pessoal", acostumara-se à ela, era sempre bem vinda, bem recebida. Por isso se dava ao luxo de se espreguiçar antes de focar a visão em meio ao escuro que reinava sobre o quarto. Aquele calor próximo, aquele quase toque era reconfortante, quase acolhedor... Era uma das poucas coisas que ainda o mantinham de pé e de olhos abertos neste mundo.

_Dean. - ouviu a voz baixa chamar seu nome, tinha certeza de que ele não queria acordar Sam, tinha certeza de que as palavras que ouviria eram só para ele. Focou os olhos no azul dos olhos dele, mesmo no escuro, procurá-los era um de seus maiores prazeres. Passou a mão pelo rosto, num esforço para despertar.

_Cass...O que foi? - Ao ver que Dean colocava-se a levantar, pôs a mão contra o peito do caçador, fazendo-o ficar onde estava, não era preciso mais palavras para se compreenderem. Havia nascido entre eles uma certa benevolência, um quê de ternura que estava acima de todas as discussões e desentendimentos, especialmente sobre as diferenças do que eram e do que acreditavam. Havia algo ali para o qual nenhum dos dois tinha palavras para expressar, algo que os mantinha próximos, mesmo longe.

_Eu encontrei Deus.- O anjo viu o verde dos olhos dele brilharem e seu rosto os acompanhar em um sorriso tão verdadeiro que o fez duvidar de conseguir cumprir a missão para a qual fora incumbido pelo próprio Pai. Poderia tê-lo feito enquanto ele dormia, seria tão mais fácil, mas não conseguiria traí-lo daquela forma, precisava de sua autorização, precisava que ele soubesse o que estava para acontecer, procurava por seu consentimento. - O Senhor deseja falar com vocês dois.

_O que Deus quer conversar com a gente ? - Havia uma certa insegurança em suas palavras, uma incredulidade. Castiel se perguntava se Dean ainda não conseguia perceber como ele era especial, a ponto de Deus querê-lo em sua presença.

_Eu não sei. - Não havia mentira na resposta do anjo e Dean sabia muito bem. - Ele me incumbiu de levá-los á sua presença.- Dean fez menção de levantar outra vez e novamente foi detido pela mão do anjo.

_Temos de acordar Sammy, não temos? Me deixe levantar. - Castiel desviou os olhos dos dele, sem tirar a mão que forçava seu peito contra cama, não se lembrava de quando começara a sentir-se assim em frente a um humano, desde quando passara a gostar de ouvir "Cass". - Você tá muito estranho, o que tá acontecendo, Cass? Fala logo.

_Eu não posso levar seus corpos ao paraíso, apenas as suas almas. - Dean o observou em silêncio, compreendera o que o anjo estava a dizer, mas precisava ouvir dos seus lábios. - Tenho de ceifar a vida dos seus corpos.- O coração de Dean parou por um instante, um mero instante antes de voltar a bater, não existiam argumentos contra.

_Tem certeza de que é realmente Deus, Cass? - Aquela razão estava estampada no rosto do anjo e Dean emudeceu, não tinha respostas contra isso. O dia em que Sam diria "sim" estava tão próximo e ele não conseguira fazer nada para impedir o que presenciara no futuro e se tudo continuasse assim, a batalha já estava perdida. Dean apenas o olhou e e assentiu.- Você sabe com é do outro lado... Me conta...

_O paraíso é bem parecido com alguns lugares daqui, como um outro lado deste mesmo mundo...- Castiel parou para observar a expressão pensativa na face dele - Tenho de matar os dois da mesma forma como morreram em vida e na mesma ordem.- Os olhos de Dean ficaram rasos d'água.

_Tem de matar Sammy antes?- Castiel apenas assentiu e levantou-se, indo em direção á Sam que dormia profundamente de bruços na outra cama. Voltou os olhos para Dean e via a dor escorrer por seu rosto - Seja rápido... Eu confio em você - o loiro disse.

_Ele não vai sentir nada, nem mesmo irá acordar. - em silêncio Dean viu uma adaga que parecia forjada em ouro branco ser cravada contra a coluna de Sam que nem ao menos se moveu, nem percebeu que encontrara seu fim. Em silêncio Dean chorou e morreu ali mesmo, antes que a vida em seu corpo se extinguisse. Assistiu Castiel caminhar em sua direção, enquanto o sangue de seu irmão escorria pela lâmina. Cass sentou-se ao seu lado, os olhos do anjo estavam visivelmente perturbados.

_Vou fazer você dormir, Dean...- Estendia a mão por sobre sua fronte para tocá-lo, assim não sentiria aquela dor novamente, mas foi interrompido pelas mãos dele. Castiel o olhou intrigado, sabia o que ele queria, mas não compreendia o porquê - Você não precisa sofrer como antes... Não precisa...- o tom da sua voz era quase uma súplica, mas o caçador não lhe dava a mínima chance, não havia dúvida em seus olhos.

_Apenas faça o que tem de fazer Cass, e acabe com isso de uma vez.- Castiel encostou o fio da lâmina contra a pele dele e o viu sangrar, mas parou. Tirou algo do bolso do sobretudo, algo que não lhe pertencia, algo que pertencia apenas a Dean. O amuleto que houvera ganho em uma noite de Natal há muito tempo de Sam, aquilo que guardara com mais apreço que sua própria vida. Aquele amuleto era a lembrança do irmão que amara incondicionalmente e que apesar de seus esforços, havia perdido no caminho. Os olhos do jovem brilharam e ele estendeu a mão para pegá-lo.

_Quase esqueci de lhe devolver. - o anjo disse baixo, como se ainda não quisesse acordar Sam.

_Obrigado. - falou mais baixo ainda e assentiu novamente, apertando o pequeno símbolo com força em sua mão. Dean não fechou os olhos e não gritou ao ter o peito retalhado. Castiel não tinha garras como um Hellhound, mas tinha uma lâmina e uma lâmina afiada contra um corpo humano já era bastante eficaz. Dean segurou suas mãos ensanguentadas, ele não desejava pará-lo, desejava apenas senti-lo ali, perto, enquanto se afogava em seu próprio sangue e a escuridão começava a tomar conta de suas retinas. A última coisa que ele viu foram as lágrimas que cediam dos olhos do anjo manchado em seu sangue e sorriu ao pensar que talvez, apenas talvez, ele fosse o único ser humano que já tivesse visto um anjo de verdade chorar.

_**End**_

_Obrigada por ler! _

_Gosto desse tipo "deprê-bonita"...Sei lá...Drama Queen puro, eu sei! ^.^!_


End file.
